The power of a witch part 3
by Kana Akina
Summary: pertemuan Ai dan Harusen hanya 1 jam saja... apakah ai dapat mengetahui semua fakta yang ada dalam 1 jam?, dan siapakah pemuda berparas sama denagn Ai?


The power of a witch

Disclaimer:uta no prince sama by broccoli,

Pair:Otoya .I, Cecil .A, Ai .M, Ranmaru. K

General:supernatural,drama,family,friendship,fantasy,

Rating:T/

Diabad 20 ini sihir sudah tak dipercaya oleh hampir seluruh orang , tetapi ada juga yang mempercayaai hal itu walau hanya sekitar 10%

warning; geje,ooc,conon,(AU,AH,) tidak sesuai EYD

Apa kau percaya pada penyihir?

Apa kau percaya pondok, rumah tak berpenghuni dan gua adalah tempat tinggal para penyihir?

Apa kau tau kalau penyihir dapat membantumu menyelesaikan masalah?

Tok tok tok

beberapa kali terdengar suara ketukkan pintu mansion otoya, ketika kira membuka pintu mansion ia sedikit terkejut karena ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sama dengan ai mikaze "apakah ittoki-san ada?" tanya pemuda itu pada kira

" Tuan otoya sedang istirahat... kalau anda berkenan silahkan menunggu di dalam"

"ah... bolehkah?"

" anda sudah susah payah datang ke sini. Lebih baik anda istirahat juga sambil menunggunya..."

"ah.. baiklah"

"kalau... Begitu silahkan masuk" kira mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam mansion otoya, kira sesekali melirik pemuda itu, ketika ke duanya sedang telah sampai diruang tamu kira langsung mepersilahkan pemuda itu duduk "saya akan siapkan teh... anda mau _earl gray jackson, afternoon tea, darjeeling, tea apel, mlik tea, gren tea, white tea, teh oolong(semi fermentad tea), tea pu-erh, black tea, dimbula, dooars, dragon pearl, Rosehip herb tea, ronnefeldt ceylon tea, lemon tea atau teh diet?_ "

sekejab pemuda itu bengong "ah... tidak usah repot-repot..."

"tidak repot kok, sebagai seorang pelayan itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya kalau anda tak dapat memutuskannya saya yang akan merekomendasikannya"

"tu,tung..." belum sempat menyelesaikan pekataanya, kira sudah meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian "apakah aku dapat bertemu..." belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya lagi kira datang dengan secangkir teh lalu kira menyodorkan tehnya pada pemuda itu dan itu pun membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"silahkan _tea derjeling-_ nya"

"te,terimakasih..." sebelum pemuda itu menyeduh teh ia memperhatiakan pantulan dirinya "apa anda tidak menyukai jenis teh itu?" tanya kira pada pemuda itu

"tidak... aku menyukainya..."

SKIP AI MIKAZE

"sebenarnya kau diciptakan sebagai cloning dari... kisaragi aine.."

"kisaragi aine? apa dia anak yang sedang kau rawat di tempat penelitianmu itu?"

"kau tau ya? jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah menyusup ke labotariumku?"

"prof anda masih belum tua'kan? anda sendiri yang menciptakan saya di sana... dan jelas-jelas saya tau karena setelah anda meninggal, saya yang merawat dia... lalu..."

"ahhhhh iya... maklum baru bangun dari kubur(?) jadi lupa hahahaha..." ai hanya dapat menatap miris pada profesor yang menciptakanya

"ya... kejadinnya 1 tahun yang lalu..."

FLASBACK (P.O.V HARUSEN)

aku menatap keponakannya yang tertidur, infus yang masih terpasang di tangan keponakanku dan beberapa alat bantu lainnya, kusaragi aine memiliki rambut tel dan itulah nama keponakanku yang sedang tertidur. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tatapan sedih "dasar kenapa kau harus bunuh diri yang pada akhirnya kau juga selamat dari kematian.. dan juga kau berakhir begini juga.. kehidupanmu sebagai seorang idol cukup sulit ya..." aku meninggalkan kamarnya sambil berjalan ke arah labotariumku "apa aku ciptakan... _stands for Artificial Intelligencen_..." tapi apakah manusia seorang robot dapat menggantikan posisi manusia sungguhan? tapi.." beberapa hari aku memikirkan perkaraanku sendiri sampai pada suatu hari aku terbangun di tengah malam "sial.. aku tidak bisa tidur... sudah semunggu ini aku tidak _pp_ bisa tidur kalu begini... aku bisa gila gara-gara memikirkan hal proyek itu..." aku menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum saat aku berada di dapur aku melihat bulan sabit dari arah jendela dapur, aku termenung untuk sesaat dan meletakan gelas ke atas meja makan "sudah kuputuskan aku akan membuatnya... ya tekatku sudah bulat macam bola..." aku menatap jam dinding di dapur, jam itu menunjukan pukul 03:30 pagi dini hari "ukhh... rasanya aku ingin tidur dulu.. nanti siang buat cetak biru, pesan komponen, suku cadang, persiaplan alat-alat... tapi sebelum itu siapkan makan siang" aku buru-buru kembali ke ranjangku dan melanjutlan tidurku pada saat aku sudah terlelap tidur tanpa ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal lagi.

P.O.V NORMAL (Siang pukul 13:00)

"Telaaaaaat!" harusen segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan langsung mandi, setelah selesai mandi sesegera mungkin ia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian labnya "hari ini... sarapan roti panggang siapkan peralatan untuk membuatnya lalu..." harusen yang sekarang berada di dapur sedang memanggang roti dilanjut ia berlari ke labnya untuk persiapan membuat cetak biru "nah... persiapan siap lalu... kok ada bau gosong... ?! rotiku!" siang itu rumah harusen terasa sangat ribut serperti akan datangnya tamu penting. Tapi hari itu juga harusen akan mengalami kejadian yang tak pernah terduga dalam hudupnya.

.

.

.

.

"akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 1 bulan... tapi aku tak yakin dalam proses terakhir ini.. masalahnya jika dia telah aktif apakah dia akan menjadi baik atau jahat?... karena aku lupa apakah aku sudah memprogam-nya menjadi baik atau buruk?!" harusen yang terlihat bingung mulai mencoba mengaktifkan robot yang telah ia buat, yang mirip dengan keponakanya. Harusen menekan tombol yang berada dekatnya pada saat itu juga aliran listrik langsung mengaliruli tubuh robot yang dibuat harusen saat pengisian menunjukan angka

1%, 25%, 38%, 44%, 58%, 63%, 70%, 88%, 99%

tiba-tiba aliran listrik langsung terputus. Mulut Harusen langung mengangaa "ini bukan acara tv'kan, bukan komik-kan tapi kejadian ini... Tunggu apa jangan-jangan aku lupa bayar tagian listik?! harus kuselidiki dulu" harusen meninggalkan labotariumnya untuk memerikasa listrik "..." didalam kaspsul seperti ada kehidupan yang tak dapat di jelaskan walau sunyi tetapi ada sebuah kehidupan disana. Dari balik kaca kapsul itu ada pemuda bersurai dan beriris cyan kesadaraanya belum pulih total pemuda itu hanya dapat diam untuk sementara "Sudah aku lihat ternyata... Seluruh daerah ini mati lampu... Tapi pengisian baru 99% apa tidak apa-apa... Yang aku takutkan adalah jika gagal akan sulit mencari data dan komponen yang pas..." Harusen menuruni tangga bawah tanah untuk melihat keadaan senter yang digunakan sebagai alat penerangan Harusen turun tebaganya tinggal sedikit Harusen bergegas menuju labotariumnya, sesampai disana ia mendapati pemuda itu tersadar didalam kapsul tersebut "Profesor... Harusen..." Saat harusen menatap pemuda itu ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Tanpa diduga lampu sudah kembali menyala Harusen langsung mematikan senternya lalu menuju komputer yang ada didepanya memeriksa data-data yang gagal dan tidak gagal.

"Profesor... Menurut dataku aku memiliki data tentang perasaan.. Apa itu penting?"

Harusen seperti tersambar petir disiang hari tak menyangka hasil buataanya akan berkata begitu "Itu perlu Perasaan ada karena kita ada juga..."

"Pe..ra...saan... ukhhh" tubuh manusia buataan itu langsung saja lemas seketika

"A,apa yang terjadi... Dia _overload_... Data tentang perasaan tidak bisa terbaca dengan sukses hanya ¼ saja yang dapat terbaca... Data tersebut sulit untuk dipahami oleh sebuah cloning buatan seperti dia walau sekarang aku menghapus data itu, itu akan percuma saja 1 data terhapus akan terhapus semua juga... Tak apa-apa... Baiklah ciptaanku berhasil namamu... sekarang _stands for artificial intelligencen_ disingkat Ai Mikaze... Tapi miris sekali dalam bahasa jepang nama Ai itu artinya Cinta, perasaan atau kasih sayang. Mohon bantuannya Ai Mikaze".

6 BULAN KEMUDIAN

"Jadi, bolehkah saya bertanya prof?"

"silahkan saja... Ai"

"Siapakah pemuda itu.."

"Hanya pasien.. Yang aku rawat saja, sudah waktunya kau melakukan pengambilan gambar"

"iya... Saya berangkat dulu.."

"Hati-hati dijalan..." Saat Harusen terfokus pada komputernya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut ia bergegas memakai baju hangat lalu keluar rumah dengan segera Harusen menuju hutan "Dari kabar angin yang ada di atas bukit ada sebuah Mansion seorang penyihir...Yang kulakukan ada perbuatan yang melanggar hukum alam" Harusen masih bingung apakah perbuataanya baik/buruk tentang manusia buatan itu. Sesampainya harusen di bukit itu ia melihat mansion yang menyeramkan tapi sangat terawat sekali diluar mansion ia bertemu pemuda beriris dan bersurai rubby sambil melemparkan senyuman pada harusen, harusen mendekati pemuda itu lalu bertanya namanya ia bernama ittoki otoya begitu juga harusen yang memperkenalkannya namanya sambil terus berbincang-bincang hingga tertuju pada topik penyihir itu.

BACK TO THE STORY

".. Mengetahui dia seorang penyihir aku meminta batuanya, untuk menjadikan manusia yang sesungguhnya.. Dan 1 bulan menjelang kemantianku aku mengukapkan semua padamu lalu..."

"Aku merenungkan semuanya... Keberadaanku yang tidak logis ini pun akhirnya menjadi logis... Aku merawat kisaragi aine hingga dapat pulih total dan menjalankan hidup yang semestinya lalu hingga aku tahu kisaragi aine membutuhkan teman, keluarga, sahabat yang dapat ia ajak bercerita... Bolehkah aku berada disisinya untuk menemaninya?... Lalu... Anda dapat juga percaya pada hal yang tidak logis seperti penyihir..."

"Ya... terserahkan.. " sambil memalingkan pandangannya pada ai, Harusen berpikir sesaat ternyata aku tidak salah menciptakaanmu lalu menjadikan kau manusia ya, itulah yang ada dipikiran harusen "tolong jaga dia ya.." Ai mengaggukan kepalanya yang berarti ia menyanggupinya "Sudah waktunya aku pergi... Sayonara.." Tubuh harusen mulai terlihat samar-samar dan akhirnya menghilang "... Semoga kau tenang di alam sana dan terimakasih telah menciptakanku.." Saat Ai keluar dari dalam ruangan itu ia medapati seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan otoya "Ai apatah kau sudah celesai?! jita kau kelual dengan raut wajah beduti artinya kau sudah celesai dengan dia..."

"pastor?... Otoya?... kenapa anda?..."

"diam ini suatu evobolusi.. efek terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir"

"Evolusi... Baik saya mengerti..." Otoya menatap ai, diwajah ai kini terlihat terlihat tidak adanya suatu keraguan "yang namanya perasaan itu sangatlah unik ya..." guam ai "Ai ada olang yang ingin betemu denganmu ayo ikut aku" Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu tapi saat hendak menaiki tangga otoya tidak dapat naik karena tubuhnya yang menjadi anak umur 4 "percetan dengan tubuh ini... Aku enggak bica naik!" Otoya kecil mencaci tanggal yang ia tak dapat naiki melihat hal itu Ai langsung menggendong Otoya kecil "Telimakacih... Kurasa dengan ini aku bica naik" Ai tersenyum pada otoya kecil lalu menaiki tangga saat mereka keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah mereka mendapati pemuda yang datang setelah ai kemari ia berdiri di depan ai dan otoya kecil dengan tatapan sendu "Ai Mikaze ini adalah..." Belum sempat memperkenalkanya pemuda itu langsung memeluk Ai "Ai... Terimakasih..."

"Kisaragi aine... Kenap kau?" Ai hanya bisa pasrah dirinya dipeluk begitu "cebelum kalian berpelukan perhatikan orang yang belada di ditengah dulu..." Aine langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat ia memperhatikan otoya Ia terkejut sekali "apakah anda ittoki-san?! Kalau iya maafkan kelancangan saya... tapi bukankah..."

"cudah-cudah... Ini cuatu hal yang udah biasaaa... Sebagai penyihir. Selanjutnya aku hanya dapat cembali dengan matanan manis... jadi badaimana?"

"Boleh saya pinjam dapurnya kami akan buatkan _Apple souffle berry sauce and caranel cake..._ Bagaimana?" sambil menatap Aine, Ai beharap ia mau menbantunya "Karena telah melakukan banyak merepotkan pastor... aku juga ikut membantu" aine ingin membantu ai walau itu hanya hal kecil

"boleh taja... cilahkan"

Kira menunjukan arah dapur pada kedua pemuda itu sedangkan otoya kecil duduk menunggu di meja makan "Jika memerlukan bantuan katakan saja saya ajan membantu anda sekalian" tawar kira pada kedua pemuda itu "terimakasih tapi... kami ingin membuatnya bersama jadi... "

"saya mengerti..."

45 menit kemudian

TRAK

"silahkan ini _Apple souffle berry sauce and caranel cake"_

"terimakasih" saat otoya mencobanya otoya tubuh otoya yang menjadi anak-anak berubah menjadi ukuran normal "ittoki-san anda kembali ke tubuh semula lagi!" ucap Ai dan Aine bersamaan "hmm pada dessert ini ada perasaan kalian yang menginginkan aku kembali ke ukuran yang sebenarnya terimakasih" semua masalah pada hari itu selesai saat keduanya ijin meninggalkan mansion itu otoya berkata pada mereka kalau keduanya menjadi idol dan tampil bersamaan mereka pasti akan terkenal dan saling mengerti satu sama lain lagi agar tidak dapat kesepian satu sama lain.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya saat otoya berada di toki permen ada sebuah kiriman yang tertuju padanya yaitu sepucuk dan sebuah kotak tergeletak didepan toko saat otoya membaca surat itu ia merasa senang surat itu bertulis

 _"Kami berterimakasih pada anda ittoki-san dan kami menjadi idol yang terkenal kami dijulukan yaitu "twin idol"... sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami mengirimkan pie apple untuk anda, sekali lagi terimakasih"_

itulah isi surat tersebut "akhirnya... semua berakhir dengan senyuman dan sesuatu yang membuahkan hasil yang manis... macam _pie appel_ ini!"

Hai minna-san inilah ffn chp ke 3 dari # The power of a witch sebetulnya bingung untuk mau Ai dan Aine ini… karena rada cepet-cepet giman gitu… dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini… TvT. Cchp selanjutnya kemunculan manusia jejadian siapakah dia?...


End file.
